Carla Delgado
'Carla Delgado '''is Victor Delgado's daughter and the tertiary antagonist in the second season of the Disney Channel animated series ''Elena of Avalor. Background Personality: Unlike her father, Carla does care about her family as shown by the fact she is loyal to her father and says that she wishes her mother could see her and her father being turned into malvagos. However like her father, she is extremely ruthless as shown when she does anything to help her father get what he wants and doesn't care who she hurts to ensure this. Being a teenager, she also frequently shows the awkwardness that can accompany being at that age, plus other signs of immaturity such as a bad temper, and is also very spoiled. Role in the Series Carla first appears in "King of the Carnaval" when she and her father arrive at Avalor Palace to steal the Crown Jewels of Avalor. After getting Elena to show them the Royal Treasury of Avalor, Carla steals the key from a sentry and gives it to her father. As per the plan, Carla keeps the Royal Family distracted by helping them with their Carnaval Float. After Victor blackmails Chancellor Esteban into helping them, Carla is surprised when it's Elena who comes out with the jewels. Victor has Esteban get them back and Victor takes control of the float to give the Royal Family a bumpy ride. When Esteban comes back with the jewels, Carla notes that Esteban doesn't have the tiara to which Esteban explains that Elena's wearing it. Victor tells Carla to get rid of the others which she does by unhooking the float. Carla then takes the tiara from Elena who Victor imprisons along with Esteban. However, their escape is stalled by the Carnaval Parade long enough for Elena and Esteban to initate a chase. They are soon apprehended by the Avalorans and banished from Avalor forever by Elena. However, Victor assures her they will find a way to return for the tiara. She returned in Realm of the Jaquins alongside her father, who are now helping Shuriki in her plot to re-conqueror Avalor. Between "The Jewel of Maru" and "Royal Rivalry", Carla, along with Victor becomes a wanted criminal. In "A Spy in the Palace" Shuriki gives Carla a potion to make her look like a stranger. Following their plans, Carla takes the name Rita and pretends to be Armando's 'cousin'. She tries to sabotage Naomi's festival planning. She tries to make off with Queen Lucia's carnaval tiara again but fails. However, she does not get caught, staying in the palace under her Rita guise and awaiting the next opportunity to steal the tiara. Trivia * She will face Ryan and Friends in Ryan meets Elena of Avalor. * She will face Connor in The Irelanders meet Elena of Avalor. Gallery Carla Delgado.jpg A2B0A5E5-514E-4B6C-92DE-2626A719C364.png|Carla disguised as Rita Category:Elena of Avalor characters Category:Females Category:Pooh's Adventures villains Category:Ash's adventures villains Category:Littlefoot's Adventures villains Category:Tino's Adventures villains Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures villains Category:Bloom's Adventures Villains Category:Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures Villains Category:Spongebob's adventures villians Category:Otis' Adventures villains Category:Natsu's Adventures Villains Category:Connor Lacey's Adventure villains Category:Wizards Category:Thieves Category:Disney Villains Category:Singing characters Category:Ryan F-Freeman's Adventure Villains Category:Singing Villainesses Category:Yuma Tsukumo's Adventures Villains Category:DC Superhero Girls' Adventure villains Category:Characters Category:Disney characters Category:VILLAINESSES Category:Neutral Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Ben 10's Adventures villains Category:Dora the Explorer's Adventure Villains Category:George, Harold and Mr. Krupp's adventures villains Category:The Disney Junior Gang's Adventure Villains Category:The Go Jetters' Adventure Villains Category:Characters who were akumatized